The new beginning
by Bibi1999
Summary: Regina decides to leave Storybrook. Her goal: to have a happy ending. Henry finally realizes that what he thought he wanted was not what he needed. But will Henry be capable to convince Regina to comeback after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Regina was getting sick of all she had undertaken to date, to create her own happiness. It was always getting destroyed at one time or another. Always the fault of the Charming family.

The mother had killed her soul mate through ignorance and her daughter brought back from the past, Robin's wife, Marian, and thus destroying her happiness. She was depressed that all the people she had ever loved was taken away from her.

First, Daniel her first love, her father, her adopted son Henry named after Regina's father and finally Robin, her second love. Anyway, for Storybrook, she will forever remain the Evil Queen despite her efforts to change, they will always judge her for her past sins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

_**Sorry if you find any mistakes in the text I don't have a beta and english is not my first language I did the best I could. If you have any comment on my chapter please leave me a review as if this is my first story I would like to know what you think about it. Thank you and hopefully you will enjoy the story have a good reading.**_

* * *

The return of Emma to Storybrooke has enchanted more than one. Mary Margaret Blanchard, also commonly known as Snow White, saw the return of her eldest with Hook like the perfect gift to celebrate the arrival of her son, Neil.

Once again, Emma has saved Storybrooke, it had become a full-time job, but this time she had brought with her the most unexpected surprise!

The journey of Emma and Hook went well. In fact, there has been a slight against time because she had saved the life of a person destined to die and had brought back in the future. Although Hook was against and, for once, Emma should have to listen him. Indeed, every time we change the past the consequences are disastrous and random. Changed the past is alternating the future.

In Storybrooke at Granny's coffee dinner:

The applause echoed through the building all celebrating the latest addition to the Charming family. David also called Prince Charming made a speech in the name of his son. Snow White and him had called him Neil in honor of Henry's biological father who died to save this city. Emma took advantage of the good mood to announce her new relationship with Hook now called Killian, to the applause of parents and friends who had seen their relationship evolved.

She also took the opportunity presented to them her guest. She told them that the girl was from the past and that she had saved her life. If they had not escaped prison by now, both her and the girl would be dead.

\- Besides you still need to tell me your first name Emma asked in a polite tone.

\- Oh, we are no longer in the forest enchanted I guess I can tell you without fear that the evil queen does not hear, my name is Marian replied the young woman

\- Marian it is you my god I thought you were dead said Robin with fried whiting eyes

\- Robin, I thought I never see you again my love where is my son, where is Roland said Marian, throwing herself into Robin's arms, her husband.

-Mamma says Roland

-My Beloved you are finally there and I'm here to stay with you Marianne said to her son who was crying tears of joy

On this sweet words Robin and Marianne kiss passionately without looking at Regina the woman that five minutes ago he told her that he loved her.

Regina quickly exits Granny's, tearfully. These ungrateful villagers did not deserve her tears especially Robin. She had already cried too much for this city.

\- Regina, wait I did not know that Marianne was the wife of Robin when he was brought back from the past told him a pained Emma

\- You would have do the same thing, even though you knew her identity, because that is what you do you spoil my life and saves others. Despite the fact that you did not do it intentionally answered a tired Regina

Robin left the restaurant accompanied with his family and that's when it her how they formed a perfect little family.

\- No, let me speak I know what you're gonna say and I will simplify the task, I'm the one that would have caused the death of your dear wife,if Swan here has not saved her said Regina simply.

What she saw in the eyes of Robin he broke her dark heart, because even before she told him he had already made his decision and she just give him a justification for it. And without looking back, she walked to her car to go home and think calmly about all of this.

Although that is hardly seen on her face inside she was deeply upset.

**In Regina mansion:**

Arrival home, she has made a chamomile tea to help her think. This town had brought her nothing but misfortune, sadness and little joy she have watch all been destroyed.

She still did not know why she was in Storybrooke to be the scapegoat of those ungrateful people. In the delirium of the moment, she thought of leave this place. But it would be foolish to leave (escape) because she would forget who she is the second that she would have crossed the protective barrier.

It's funny, if someone had told her she should leave town the first thing she would have thought, would have been Henry, but everything has change. She stretched and prepared to go to bed (from the moment she started having ideas of leaving she knew it was the tea that make her raved). So she'd better go to sleep.

**The next morning:**

Regina had slept well. For the first time in months. She feels in top form. She went to prepare to start the day as it should.

A good thirty minutes-later she was fresh and available in the words of this generation. She took advantage of this moment of peace, because of course it will not last as every moment of happiness in this city at least for her.

**Last night at Granny's after the departure of Regina:**

Emma felt bad, not for saving an innocent, but by saving this innocent she spoil once again in Regina's life. The one that had saved her life and her son more than once.

\- Okay, now that we got rid of Regina would you please come back to the party in honor of my son and your baby brother said David

\- No, now that I have found my family we'll make up the time we lost said Robin

After their farewell to the Charming family, the small family of Robin, Marian and Roland disappeared into the blackness of the night.

\- Do you think she will become the evil Queen asked Henry who got out of the dinner to ask what was going on to his new family.

\- No, she just needs to calm down her nerves said Emma

\- I guess, but better be careful James said with the baby in his arms, he was snug in his little blanket.

Henry did not care a bit of what his adoptive mother would do. As long as she does not turn to use her dark magic on people.

After all, it was official that he was in the Charming family. The Charming have always been heroes, they all have a happy ending.

Snow , who got along well with Regina felt bad for her. Indeed when the former fiancée of David had returned she was devastated.

The fact is that she never knew why she had been jealous of Catherine, but Regina know she don't stand a chance because Robin and Marian were happily married if she was in this situation she would be annihilated.

But Regina is a big girl she will found a solution. She also needs to renew her relationship with her daughter Emma and take care of her new born.

David whell he was happy of the hasty departure of Regina even if she had proved several times she want to be good he still saw her has the evil queen he know he it was wrong but it's so much easier to blame her for everything that goes wrong in this city. He thought Regina only got what she deserved.

In the silence of the night, all five returned in the cafe to celebrate the arrival of Neil although he was already asleep.

**Back to the present:**

Regina had finished her lunch and realized it was the first time she cooks breakfast in a long time. Since Henry still wanted to take his breakfast in the restaurant. She suspects that it was because of Ruby he always had a thing for her. This made her lose her smile.

She had to stop to remember those small moments, he clearly told her that she was not his mother. She let out a sigh. Okay, so she has to go to work eventually she have no time to waste. She took her things and headed for her car in order to go to her office. What she did not know is that a decision was spirited to forge in the minds of people about her work.

**Meanwhile at Granny's :**

The inhabitants had convened an urgent meeting to discuss the position of Regina in time as mayor. The majority agreed to say that David would be a better candidate for the job. But a certain number of people were not accepting this decision.

These people are: Emma, Tinker Bell,Belle, Mr. Gold and Archie. There was undecided like: Snow and Granny who were aware of all the efforts that Regina had done and continued to do to show her good heart.

Henry was divided he knew his mother ... Regina did not like his job, but was this the right to take it away. It's all so complicated these himself was very pleased with the opportunities that life show him and he was going to seize those opportunities even if this is at the expense of Regina job.

\- Well, as this is your choice I will tell her the news in this case said Emma in a frustrated and angry tone

\- I'll do it, it will make me very happy to announce this to her Leroy said cheerfully. Everyone knew his hatred for Regina.

\- And I'll accompany David said

**At the town hall:**

A surprise awaited Regina on the diva in her office. Indeed Robin was there and he smiled like this last night had never happened.

\- Ah, finally you're here said Robin

\- I work here so yes I'm here Regina replied icily

\- I came to explain my choice said Robin suddenly very uncomfortable

\- I do not want your explanations you made your choice and whatever you say will not be able to change anything of the fact that you broked my heart she said

\- I did it for Roland he needs his mother and I'm a man of my word I have sworn on our marriage vows to stay with her until death tear us part replied Robin believing that using Roland against her he had a chance to calm and it was quite the opposite occurs.

\- It is unfair of you to use my weakness against me you know how I love children and you take advantage of it this shows me how much I don't know you said Regina angrily

\- I want to see you out of my office or I would not be held responsible for my actions she continue with as much anger

\- Well anyway it will not be your office for a long time he said in a mischievous tone

\- What do you mean! exclaimed Regina

\- You'll see for yourself he said quite enough. Then he finally leaves the room and it was at that moment that Regina relaxed a bit but she knew something was spirited to pass. For now its records call.

Even before she could reach them someone knocked on her door

\- Entered said she tiredly

\- Well the locals have voted you in returning Leroy said with a beaming smile

\- And can I know who will take my place said Regina white as snow

\- Me said David who starting to feel uncomfortable facing Regina

\- Well I guess you have the document signed by all the inhabitants of the city to prove your say Regina calmly responds.

\- Which document are you talking about said David

\- To return a mayor as you said it well Leroy you must have a document signed by about 70% of the inhabitants of the town or have an election that only the mayor in power can do and the way people sign this document must be over 18 years it is the law after all recited Regina.

\- What but it will take about one month to obtain the signature of 70% of people said Leroy angry about that rule

\- Well, it seems that you are still mayor Regina for a month but when you present this document I will take your place says David

After a last look at Regina, David Leroy and out of the office this.

She had a month to get her affairs in order and leave Storybrooke because she already knew the first thing David would do by being mayor. It was time to go pack up and leave. Finally, she can consider the choice of Henry as a good thing because she can use the money save for his studies for her exile from the city. First, she has to help Sydney escape from his cell and ask Bell if she would be willing to join her in her exile.

Because in the recent months the two women became friends. She wants to know if Bell would leave with her. It is now expected to begin to forge a plan to be able to support its survival in the other world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 1

**_I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME except character Oc. I do not pay me to write this story. I would like your comment on the story as I started I accept all good or bad. Thank you_**

* * *

Regina walked to her safe eagerly. She will have to use the key she had found near the falls is his father to discover what it open. She had the intuition that this key was going to greatly help to find the solution to her problem. How to break through the barrier while keeping her memory with a permanent spell as she could not Gold for help.

She finally found the key in her safe and her ID card, bills of the house and the official papers of her mansion. She put it all in her purse. She'll be back during the week to clean the room from her stuff.

After she had finished taking the important papers, she left her office telling her assistant that she could go home. She took her car and to her destination, the hospital in the room hidden from the curious,Sydney jail.

* * *

**During that time:**

Leroy and David arrived in coffee sulky the only difference between now and this morning is the lack of pupils and teachers since school had already began.

So Marguaret Mary and Henry were not there. Which was good because they were part of those who were reluctant to turn against Regina.

\- Rumpelstistkin you could have said that we needed an official document to evict Regina demand David

\- You did not ask answers Rumpel

\- I thought you were with us, we are a family said David

\- I do not agree with your way of acting to make this eviction Rumpel said icily.

Although he did not like Regina. He admitted that, but she is like him. An outcast in a world of fairy tale. If it had not been for Belle, his wife, he did not know how he would have do. He had Belle but she had no one well not anymore.

-Everybody calm down a little how do we write such document and how long will it take Ruby asks Leroy

\- We'll have to wait about a month before David become mayor said Leroy enthusiasm as a hen going to the slaughter because of the fact that he will have to endure Regina much longer .

\- The contract we make must not have any loophole to ensure her departure said Leroy

\- Good luck to write one then said Rumpel. He took Belle's hand and made their way to the door.

\- Wait, you're not going to help us asked David

\- No, to be honest I just married the love of my life and I wish we could spend our honeymoon in peace Rumpel said. Regina and he are alike. Outcast in a world of fairy tale that why he is helping the only thing he will get out of him.

Bell took advantage of this moment of distraction to slip out of the room. She absolutely had to find Regina and explained her involvement or rather her non-involvement in this whole charade.

* * *

**At the hospital Storybrook:**

Regina passed almost unnoticed in the vast hall. She had never liked this place.

She finally arrived at her destination, the nurses locker room. Instead of going toward the lockers, she went to the room where you found behind the bins of emergency uniforms. By pushing on the wall you activate a mechanism that opens onto a small staircase that leads to a room below.

She took it down, then quickly walked in a dark hallway and in the background there was a white door. When entering the room she said those 4 words: "I need my mirror"

\- I knew you would come looking for me sooner or later Sydney said with an amused smile.

\- Someone is in the way of my happiness. I ... I need your help Sydney added Regina

\- I'll help you as long as I never returns in the mirror

\- I agree

\- So in this case I will serve you with pleasure my Queen

She undressed Sydney straitjacket. They went out as easily as she enters the building. If she felt dismayed, she would surely improve the safety of the hospital, but now is no longer her problem.

* * *

**In Regina mansion:**

When they arrived at Regina's house, they saw Tinkerbell wait in front of it, she looked anxious.

\- Regina I want you to know that I have nothing to do in any of the decision to evict you Bell said nervously.

\- It's a good thing to know contained the fact that you're the only person outside of Sydney that I could call friend was the replied

They all went into the house. In the living room, Bell took the opportunity to tell them everything that happened during the day through the fact that it is mainly David and Leroy that started the idea and the others merely follow.

She added that Regina had people that supports her, such as: Emma,Snow, Belle, Rumple and Robin but Henry, Killian do not know which side to choose.

Regina was not surprised that Snow has chosen her side because her conscience reminded her who must have gotten rid of Zelena and save her baby. As for Belle and Rumple, she had no idea why they side with her especially because she was not in very good terms with either of them.

And finally there's Emma surely it must have been her conscience that has made her make that choice.

By cons, that Henry could doubt her hurt very badly, but when you know what happen last year it should not be so surprising. Killian is surely in a dilemma between pleasing Emma or David. Same thing for Robin choose please his wife or his son Roland. The fact that he was undecided is a good and a bad thing..

\- Bell what would you say if you, Sydney and I leave the city

\- If you had asked me there a week I would ask you if you was crazy but now ... she replied

\- Now ...

\- When I think I'm the reason why you re-open your heart to love, I think it is a good idea

\- I do not blame you and then if I had to start blaming people I would start by when Emma brought back Marion and Robin for hurting me

All that time, Sydney had remained silent about the idea of leaving Storybook became more and more enticing. He asked Regina what was her plan to leave.

\- Since we have about a month to do all I think we will be assing tasks she told them

\- What kind of tasks exactly Sydney asked apprehensively who remembers the kind of task Regina usual ask

\- This is not the kind of tasks you are accustomed Sydney, I'm not that person anymore she reassured by seeing his expression of horror

\- So what are those mysterious tasks Bell asked in her cheerful voice

\- Since we will need the base for our mystery destination which are a house, a job, clothes, money and most of all a past not to arouse suspicion and a destination and above all a way to leave the city while keeping our memories of our fairy accounts

\- Who will do what exactly asked Bell

-I was coming to that, the tasks we are assigned functions in our strength and our weaknesses so here they are:

. Sydney you gonna take care of us create a past with a new name, work and gather our savings to new bank accounts.

. Tinkerbell yourself you'll find us our destination, a house and gather most of our clothes.

. As for me I will endeavor to find a potion and transportation to do everything sneak out of the city and maintain our magic do you have any questions she asked

\- I have one, you and Sydney can live in the outside world but I do not know how said Tink

\- I had already thought the potion will provide us new memories that seems real to us so it is not likely to arouse suspicion

\- So basically we will live with 3 kinds of memories those of our old life in the enchanted world, those of Storybrooke and those of this new life. It will be a piece of cake compared to what we experienced while Tink added and Sydney merely nod

\- Well, it's getting late it might be necessary for you to go Tink while Sydney stays here to no draw attention.

On those words Tink hend for Regina's door, but turned back to say:

\- Thanks, you just gave me a new reason to believe in me

\- It is nothing we are f ... friend and to prove her point she gave Tink a hug

\- Well I'll go good night to you both

\- Hi see you tomorrow morning at 7:00 in my office

\- Okay so tomorrow

**On the side of Emma:**

Emma had just finished her day, she knew she had to pick Henry but she did not have the courage so she decided to call Killian to get him to pick him, her first choice was David, however, she had the intuition that he wanted to be close to his mother and Neal.

That's one of the problems she had with her parents calling her brother, Neal, the father of Henry she could understand their intent in wanting honored his memory, however it reminded her that she was in a kind of relationship with Killian and she wondered if she was betraying Neal as this will make barely a year and a few months since he died.

Plus she did not know if she was dating Killian or not. Yes they kissed and she knows that a kiss means nothing because of the number of times he as done other problem was the situation between Regina and Robin. She wants to prove to Regina that she can have a happy ending and she had before I intervened.

She let out a sigh.

She knew that this time she had hit hard especially with the fact that her own mother was partly responsible for the death of her former fiancé, Daniel. The excuse Snow had was her age, she was only 10 years and was therefore easily influenced that what was not her case has she was an adult and must now face the consequences of her actions. She receive a message from Henri that said to meet him and Killian at coffee .

While she was driving to her destination she realized that for the majority of this city she was the "savior", the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and Regina remain the evil queen no matter what. She is surprised that it is not yet recognized that she spoils Regina happiness well her and her family.

And at that moment that she promises that whatever Regina decision his, she will support her if it does not affect the city in a dangerous manner. On that thought, she had her first smile of the day.

David was proud of him he could finally rest on the idea that Regina will harm his family in her position of power. He is not stupid and knew that Regina is going to want revenge on don't want to hurt her he know deep inside she deserves some happiness after they took her son away from her in a way but he did not especially like her position as the mayor she could use it in her quest of revenge against his family.

A very small part of him was still happy to be able to hurt the woman who kept Snow and him to see Emma grow it is a payment of a certain way.

* * *

Finally arrived at the small bistros, the first thing Emma saw was Robin and his lovingly entwined with Marianne,Roland and Petit Jean. She felt happy for them they found happiness but unfortunately at the expense of Regina's. She want to cause any scene so she joins Henry and Killian at their table. She leaned over to kiss her son on the forehead to say hello, Killian took advantage of it to kiss her when she turned her head, she cast a discreet glance at Henry to see his reaction.

She is glad he did not see what Killian did as he was in his though. Ruby comes to bring her usual plate as Henry told her she was coming, she smiled at her.

Even before she could take a bite, the coffee's bell ring and ironically it was Tink who came through the door and behind her Snow,David and Neal. The look Tinkerbell flashed her give her made her uncomfortable, it's true that she and Regina are friends something she envy her for.

After installing Neal in his seat, David went ordering their meal and noticed Robin and his family in the area, he smiled at them and what he saw was only enhance his decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

A month passed quickly when you were planning your escape from prison, because yes that's how Regina sees Storybrooke. She was locked and had to go through the same thing every day. She was pissed, all this hypocrisy made her sick. Many things had happened in thirty days. She knew that David only needed five more signatures for her to be remove from the office. She could imagine his joy from the new, but that had little importance now that they were leaving this hell Sydney, Tinker Bell and her.

The month was not only challenging due to preparations for their departure, but also because they were going to leave all they knew, the comfort of their city and the use of magic in their life. They were living a false life. They abandoned the safety of the dome of protection and she will be leaving her son who sees her as the evil the history. She remembers their recent confrontation.

Flashback:

Regina was at home in Sydney company that was upstairs doing something she was going to join him when someone rang the bell which was strange given her reputation at the moment. She went to open the door and was surprised to see Henry on the other side, she mimed the gesture to go and hug him, but he stepped back abruptly. It hurt a lot to see him like that, it was to question if she really was the one to raise him.

-Can I come in asked Henry

-Of Course it is still your house she said

They went in the living room, he sat close to her while keeping his distance from her and it broke her heart.

\- Would you like some water or juice?

\- No thank you, I just wanted to ask you if I have to worry that you would hurt my mother or any of my family member

\- I thought I was part of your family that I had proved that I became kind

-You have not answered my question should I worry about their safety?

\- No, but you did not answer mine

\- I have to go my family is waiting for me at the cafe for lunch

After Henry's departure, Sydney came down the stairs to go comfort a crying Regina. A few minutes later, the door bell rang. Sydney went on to open the door it was Tink. Seeing Regina in a fetal position, she took her in his arms to show her that she is there for her.

While that was happening, Sydney had left to find some paper in the Regina's office to continue his tasks. First,they needed a new name,their name was not really common but they could keep it Regina and him but Tinker Bell was just non-existent in this world. He took what he needed and join the girls in the living room.

-It should be in our favor to chose commonfamily nameso that we could not be trace easily assured Sydney

\- I'll keep my name but I add a middle name so it will be Sydney Christopher Johnson

-I like a lot the first name Rose and surname Adams says Tink so it will be Rose Adams

\- As for me, I will be Kayla Regina Lewis

-I need you tell me what professions you would like to do for my part I know I want to be a chronicler told Sydney

\- I want to continue to help people, it is not because I would not be a fairy anymore I'll stop what I love i would like to be a psychologist or a social worker said Tink

\- Personally I do not want anything to do with politics, I always wanted to become a veterinarian

\- I do not know you liked animals other than horses says Tink

-It is simple animals do not betray you they are far more loyal than humans explained Regina

End of flashback

Since Bell, Sydney and her were much closer now. They have learned to get to know each other and to deepen their friendship, she had listened more than anything. She could not trust them immediately not after what happened to her. All Sydney and Tink preparations were over. She only had to finalize the potion and everything was ready for their departure. She had discovered a grimoire in her vault which was now empty, what remained was only the graves. By emptying it she notice it. Opening it, she immediately noticed its particularity. It was a neutral spell book, she thought that they had completely disappeared and that there were only those of white magic or black magic that remained.

As she had finished to put everything in boxes, she began to read it all spells and potions that were in the book was unknown to her. She finally fell on chapters that spoke volumes about memory charms. There were all kinds, to recover lost memories, to forget, etc ... under each spell there was a potion to strengthen the effect. She found one that would best suit her needs and found that apart from one or two ingredients, she had them all in her affairs and those missing could be found in Gold's shop.

She continued to flip through the book of spells and wondered how such a book had come to Storybrooke could end up in a world supposedly strip of magic. It may had belonged to her mother or her sister Zelena. She imagined how badly they have put to use, because they use black magic like her before she uses white magic against Zelena. She glanced at her watch and saw that an hour had past. She had twenty minutes to find Sydney and Tinkerbell and finalize their departure. She received a message from Sydney telling her to meet him at the Gold's store, she sent a message to Bell to tell her to go to her home and take a cauldron and some ingredients and to come meet Sydney and her at the border.

She miniaturized all boxes to transport them more easily in her bag and teleported herself in an alley near the cafe. She was so focused on her plans she did not notice she was being watch.

Emma's perspective:

Emma wished to call to speak to her, but thought better especially after their recent discussion. She knew she had gone too far and had to leave Regina in peace for now. She wanted answers there were too many inexplicable things that happened. She closed her coat had the intense cold which was installed in the city, another weird thing was the weather it was snowing in July. She kept remembering what had happened two days ago.

Flashback:

Emma came to apologize to Regina and to avoid aggravating the situation she know in advance what she would say. After ringing, she had to wait a few seconds before the door opens.

Regina's perspective:

I headed toward the entrance to open it when I remembered that this could not be Sydney or Bell because they were going to meet in about three hours, it was not Henry certainly it was only one possibility, Emma Swan. I had no desire to see her, but I knew she would not leave without him speak.

I invite her to come in and we headed to the living room. I threw her a look that clearly told her she was not welcome here.

End of Regina perspective

\- Regina, I want to tell you how sorry I am I really did not know who she was, Emma said in one breath

-I know it is in your nature to help the widow and the orphan before Emma could add something Regina continues

-As always you do not to think about the consequences of your actes. Do you know how many people you put in danger by changing the past you are not even aware of the gravity of the situation

-Try not to move, I will come back I have to give you something say Regina that went into her office to take a folder there she hesitated to take it because after that there was not turning back from her decision.

Seconds later Regina reappeared with a folder and pen in hand and she reached out to Emma and said sign them

-What is it? asked Emma

-I give you full custody of Henry and Regina told her

-Now sign the papers

-What why we should discuss this

-As you wanted to discuss the fact that you wanted to leave with Henry to New York Regina retorted. She continued to play on her guilt rope to make her crack and to make Emma sign

-And do I have to remind you that it is illegal for you to be come in contact with Henry before he turns 18 since it as a close adoption do you want to go to jail again

-Okay I'll do it, but I think you'll end up regretting it said Emma

-Thank you for your advice but I don't think it will be the case and now out of my property

End of flashback

Emma had show the document to Gold and everything was in order she actually had custody of Henry it was not a trap. It was all real.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**_Note: In this chapter I will start calling Jimmy the Cricket by the name of Archie. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Good reading and I apologize in advance if you see any mistakes I am currently looking for a beta and if you know how that work in Fanfiction please leave me a comment so that I can find one. Thanks._**

* * *

Kali looked around her with suspicion, she saw the sign that displayed: `` Welcome to Storybrooke``. She knew she had finally arrived to her destination. They would pay for modifying the order of things. As she pestered about what they did, a whirlwind rose and she disappeared into the air.

Seconds later, we could see Regina's car arrive from the dark . None of the three passengers in the car had seen the scene that took place a while ago. The car stopped at the end of the line separating Storybrooke and the outside world.

It was time. Regina got out of the car took a deep breath and spoke in a clear voice saying these words:

\- You that I risk to forget, that could leave me and take away the chapters of my life is to be keep so that my magic makes made delights beyond this line.

Then to see if the spell work she crossed the line most fear in the city and turned abruptly and looked at Storybrooke with an empty and absent look. Sydney and Bell and threw her a worried look, not knowing if it actually work or not. The suspense was killing them, because that would be the first time that Regina will try this new spell as the former did not work so well if it does not work equally Regina will not remember them and she will not be able to see them since she is on the other side of the line. The moment before they were going to start to panic, Regina again crosses the line and got into the car. Sydney started the car and headed to their new destination.

* * *

Some days had passed since the departure of the three friends. Many disturbing things were happening in the city, people were gone missing and it looks like they had never been in this universe or even move here and the other strange thing that was happening in the town were the rough and frigid weather because, yes it was actually snowing in July it was completely unusual of for the people of this county.

The city council was currently in a meeting to discuss what was happening in town it was the third time they were hosting a meeting in the past week. They were brainstorming trying to find a solution to their problems. The board was consisted of Snow, David, Emma Leroy, Archie, the mother superior (Blue Fairy), Granny and Ruby. Since the appointment of David for mayor position, he did not spend much time with his family because he had a lot of work to do lots of paper work. Following the arrival of all the members, they sit at the round table.

-We have to do something about all these disappearances Granny said in a worried voice

\- What is strange with them is that it does not even look like kidnappings, it just looks like they are gone somehow added Archie

\- Or they never set foot in Storybrooke whispered Ruby

\- What do you mean? Snow asked puzzled

\- Well, I passed the baker's house and there was no smell, it seemed that he never lived in it continued Ruby

\- You sure it is not your nose that is missing you said Leroy

\- My nose will fault me when you start to grow replied Ruby

\- Ok, let avoid getting upset it will only make the matters worse said Granny

\- We also have the problem with the weather of the city, it's increasingly cold is not normal it is supposed to be summer added Snow

\- In addition to those problems, we will need to begin to build new houses and new buildings, because despite the disappearance families do not stop to grow and multiply David said

Half an hour passed and nothing was moving forward, the council could not agree on something and discord began to take place. Everyone had ideas to offer and no one wanted to listen to the others, David had trouble all controlling it. Granny having been tired of all this chaos got up from her chair and walked to the door next to it there was a vase on a coffee table. She took it and smash it on the floor, the desired effect was immediate there was finally a moment of silence in the room.

\- Well, we will achieve nothing by competing against each other she said

\- She's right. The only person who could help us, is the one who created this city wisely adds Archie

\- You want to ask Regina for help, after making her lose her post of mayor and be excluded from the council said Ruby

\- Do I need to remind anyone that it was a bad idea to exclude her from this board seen her knowledge cautiously approached the mother superior

\- I did not hear you complain when we were taking over David said who until now had remained silent

\- We have no choice the situation as become critical, if we do nothing it will get worse. It is either we ask her for help or go along like blind in the fog says Archie

\- It is true that it is a little bad, but do we not have another way to find a solution. Let us not forget that there are others who have magic not only her have power or even magical knowledge said Leroy

\- We do have the mother superior, Tinker Bell and other fairies, Belle and even Gold continued Leroy

\- Yes, but none of them has as much knowledge about the city then Regina, except perhaps Gold and I do not want to sign another contract with him said Snow

\- Besides most of my knowledge come from Regina, since she was the one that taught me everything I know about magic and I am still far from her level said Emma

-Fine OK, but it's not me who will ask Leroy says

\- Me neither, she does not even want to see me in painting since the incident said Emma

\- As if one could blame her whispered Ruby

\- What does you mean? Emma ask Ruby, turning her head toward her

\- I mean, you bring back to life the former wife of the man she was dating without thinking about the consequences of your actions. Seriously it's not just going to be hard for Regina, but for Robin who had mourned his wife and now must feel guilty and wonder what choices to make do he have to follow his heart or his reason. In addition, you imagine what must experience Marianne when she will realize that her husband had move on and to add a layer to that her son did not recognize his own mother. I do not even imagine what she might feel if I saw the man I love in the arms of another and be a complete stranger to my child's eyes and that he even prefer the company of an another than mine Ruby said in a draft

Ruby to be honest could not understand Emma on this one and she had the intuition that this temperature would be only a shadow of their problems. She loved Regina as much as the next person, but she had to admit that what Emma did, even though her intentions were good, is mean and nasty. Although, we do say that the roads to hell are paved with good intentions. She could not imagine being in Regina's place or Emma's in this situation.

Emma was listening to Ruby's tirade and paled increasingly, knowing something that we think within is quite difficult, but to have it says aloud is even more painful because it makes thing even more real . It hurts even more. She had once again acts without thinking, she let her feelings take control of her actions and this time she did not know how she could fix it.

\- Well, I think we should go together or else no one would if it is to count their bad relationship with Regina. Anyway, union make us stronger said Snow in a serene but firm voice

\- Yes, if you want everyone grumbled even though deep down they did not believe at all it would work not in this situation anyway

\- By the way does any of you have seen Regina since she left the office asked David who had not seen her since that last time

\- I saw her pass a couple of days ago said the Blue Fairy

\- Me too, since she no longer comes at my diner. I hardly see her more said Granny

\- I do not particularly seek her company so no I have not seen her in a while said Leroy

\- Because she no longer comes to our meetings, I do not see her either said Archie who was starting to become concerned after that observation

\- Me, I saw her there about five days ago and it did not go very well said Emma

\- Like one of your discussing could end well after what you did whispered Ruby

\- What do you mean by that ask Archie in a worried voice

\- She gave me full custody of Henry Emma continued

\- WHAT! Snow scream

\- Why did you not say anything ask her mother

\- Well, you were busy with the birth of Neal and I did not want to intrude said Emma

\- You would never impose you are my daughter, I would always have time for you said Snow

\- Yes, you are a united family and all that, but let talk about the fact that Regina gives complete custody of her son to Emma says Ruby

\- He is not her son now that she has given her guard said Leroy

\- You speak as if this is something official it is probably a trick Granny said who really hoped with all her heart that it was one

\- It is official I mean I went to see Gold and he confirms that the papers are legal said Emma

\- Did you know about that Archie asked David

\- No, as I told you a moment ago I no longer see her he responds blankly still in chock by the news

\- Are you sure there are no loopholes in this contract I mean it was Gold that check it? say Leroy who did not believe at all, he knew how Henry's important to Regina

\- Do you have the contract with you now asked Granny to see if it was even true

\- No, I do not have it with me, it is in my car because I did not want to leave it at home admits Emma

\- If you do not leave it at home does this mean that Henry does not know David asks

\- Yes, actually he is not aware of it Emma says

\- What! What do you mean? Why did you not say anything to him? asked Snow

\- While Henry acts as if she was not trustworthy and like he hates her, he will be devastated knowing that she is giving him up and I wanted to be sure that the papers were real and not a joke says Emma

\- It would make him feel even more abandon says Archie seeing her point

Ruby who until then had said nothing found the idea of hiding the truth to Henry stupid and futile, because firstly this boy is very curious and he will eventually find out, secondly as well as the moon and the sun truth do not long stay hidden for long and finally when Henry will discover not learn he will be furious that they have hidden him from the truth.

\- Even more reason to go see Regina and demand for explanations because this whole story makes no sense says Snow

\- And if she planned to take another ? David says thinking out loud

\- Take another what? asked what Emma

\- Another child David answers

\- Do you think she will adopt another child to replace Henry? said Leroy who was starting to think this whole thing was true

\- I do not know and frankly I do not even want to think about it will destroy Henry if he learns that said Emma

Their conversation was interrupted by a gust of wind that opened the windows of the room where they were freezing cold. Everyone rushed to the closets window to close it and avoided freeze on site.

\- It seems that the temperature as worsened said Ruby

\- We must find Regina and talk to her now I will not spend my time locked inside to prevent me from freezing in the summer said Leroy

\- I thought we did not need her help it is what you stated earlier no Ruby said with sarcastic smile at the corner of the mouth

\- Well we will call Regina to make an appointment with her so that we can discuss all hastened to say Snow to avoid a battle between Ruby and Leroy who for some reason was unable to endure the other she made herself a mental note to add it to the list of strange things happening for some time.

\- Ok, but who will call, because let's be honest Regina hates half of the people in this room and in addition I do not have her number the mother superior said

\- And we return the favor pretty well if we are honest adds Ruby

\- Well, before the Third World War begins we should call Regina said Granny

\- It would be better if it was Archie who call her because of their good relationship says Snow

\- Okay says Archie simply

He dialed the number and waited for Regina to answer him, but instead of hearing her voice or the voice-mail, he heard a voice telling him that the number he dialed is not assigned to any subscriber. Then he hung up and look at is contact list on the phone to see Regina's number that he must had dialed wrong because of the message he had heard. Looking at the number under the name Regina he realized he had not made a mistake. He was puzzled for a moment.

\- What's taking so long, it's still not very long dialing someone's number Leroy said eagerly

\- She did not answer said Archie still reeling from the realization that he has just made

\- Well, leave a message for her and fix an appointment to say we are coming over and tell her it's urgent Snow said

\- No, I mean that the number do not answer said Archie

\- You mean like if he had been unsubscribed? asked Emma

\- Yes, exactly like that replied Archie

\- Well, Granny should try to see since you have the wrong number you said Leroy who did not understand what the problem was

\- It will not change anything I do have the good number I checked in my contact list that is the number 207-523-1603 Archie scream

To confirm his words the other occupants of the room who had Regina's number looked their contact list and saw that Archie was right it was the number of the former mayor.

\- What does it mean? You think there is something happened to her? asked David

\- Your guess is as good as mine says Granny

\- What you mean is that if we do not find her we are really going to be in the troubles, because she cannot help us said frankly Ruby

\- Ruby! Could you please. It is not helping we are in a crisis here lets avoid chaos and discord that would divide us will you... started Snow

\- More you mean reapplies Ruby

\- Seriously Ruby stops with the constant nagging it does not help us said Emma

\- As if you helped us Ruby said dryly

\- Well, that's enough. Enough is enough Ruby I am getting tired of your comments this is a stressful and serious situation we do not need them so could please avoid those remarks said her grandmother in a firm and authoritative voice

\- I'm just saying out loud what everyone thinking started Ruby but seeing the look that launched her grandmother she added "Fine, fine I'll calm down"

\- Okay, now that everyone is calm, we will be able to complete this meeting . Emma bring the papers formalizing your guard on Henry, will you please we will go to Regina's to ask for explanations on that too ended David

And thus ended the meeting. Everyone started to collect their belongings and leave the room to go outside. What was waiting for them was a stunning spectacle. Snow out of sight, the streets were pristine white. There was more snow now than in winter it was now much say. The temperature drops, everyone went home to be able to put on warmer clothes to avoid dying of hypothermia and food. They decided to meet again in thirty minutes in Granny's bistro. Then move together to Regina's.

* * *

During this time, Emma told the latest news to Killian, better known as Captain Hook and took with her the documents requested by David. Despite the presence of Killian whom she had spoken Ruby's comments to, she did not feel any better. Because Killian did not want to modify the past by taking Marianne with them, she sometimes wonders how things would have unfolded if she had. That would have avoided her many problems, Robin and Regina would still be together, Henry would not doubt his mother and her relationship with Regina would not have been lost, but she did not and each actions have its own consequence sometimes the result is more painful than the action itself.

She had wanted to do well, but this had turned against her. She lost more than she had gained, she did not regret saving Marianne, far from it even she had reconstructed a family. Child, she would give anything to have a family with a father and a mother, but adult, she sees the damage caused by her actions and she is sad that she had hurt Regina again. But this was not the time to think about it, there were more important things going on outside and she must remain strong for Henry. The son she has not raised and the woman who raised him abandoned him how she'll tell him that the woman he called mom for 11 years is not his mom anymore. She was not looking forward to that conversation and she hoped that by going to Regina's again she could make her change her mind and never having to break the news to her son. She sighed and continued to prepare for the meeting.

After thirty minutes had passed, everyone was in the bistro and they were trying to decide the best plan of attack to adopt towards the situation and the best way to approach Regina though some doubted that there is even a right way to approach her. Ruby think the whole situation is simply hypocritical and she wanted nothing to do in it, she did not want to be add to the mix of issues that was going on with the Charming and the Mills. She had enough problems on her own to add others that were not even hers, but she is friend with Emma and although what she did was totally stupid and thoughtless action she will not let her face any of this alone. She knew that her comments had hurt Emma and she had to apologize at one point or another but this really is not the time for it. So she began to listen to the others ideas on what would be the best approach. And it was not moving much forward.

\- Why not just ask her if she knows something about the temperature and if so can she help us asked Ruby

\- Because ... we can't just do that said Emma

\- Maybe, but we are wasting time talking about problems instead of taking action to try to solve them said Ruby

\- She's right, we're losing time and the situation is getting worse and we have still have no clue on what is going the beginning Snow said

\- Well, basically we all arrived to her house, asked if she knows something and also asked to explain this adoption story with Henry says Leroy

\- What? What adoption story? Henry asked who had just entered the dinner

\- Oh no moans Emma everything but not that she thought

\- Uh, Henry we will explain everything to you late right now we are in a hurry and we have a very pressing matter on our hand so we have to leave Snow said, getting up and heading out the rest followed her example

\- But I owe it to know what is happening ... Henry began

\- Henry I promise we will talk later, but right now we have to leave said David

\- NO, I want to know what is going on and I want to know now called Henry who was sick of being treated like a child

\- Henry, you were told later, so we'll talk about that later Emma said in a tone bored by the behavior of her son

Henry furious to be treated like a child proceeded at a rapid pace towards the exit, but before leaving the building he turned to yell at Emma

\- I hate you, you're just like her to want to hide the truth from me

\- Henry! Snow cried seeing him running outside and crossing down the street to go on the other side

\- No, it's good I'll talk to him later for now we must see Regina and Emma quickly said with a broken voice from hearing the cruel words of her son

With that, she went outside and walked determinate towards the house of the former mayor, she was quickly followed by the rest of the group. Twenty minutes later, they reached Regina's home. Archie rung the bell and waited for Regina to come and open so they could begin their long conversation, but after a few minutes with no movement in the house that could be observed Archie rang again at the door and as before nothing happened no one came open to them.

So Emma went to the wrist of the door and she crushes the lock to open the door on empty rooms, she turned pale suddenly hoping that her fear were to remain unfounded. She quickly climbed the stairs and headed for what was once the bedroom of the foster mother of her child, she found it empty there was no bed, no dressers, no clothes and most importantly there was no Regina. She left the room muttering

\- No, it is not possible she would not have done that

Emma comes downstairs in monotonously moves toward the entrance to find the others except for Ruby, David and Leroy are the absent. Before she could ask a question to ask where they went, she sees them coming from three different directions, they also had begun to search the house for any sign of Regina and like her they did not her.

\- You think that someone kidnapped her like last time asked one of them

\- If she had been kidnapped why take her clothes or her furniture asks Ruby

\- To make us think that she had fled that's why the voice answers

\- She was not kidnapped, she left Emma said in a flat voice

\- Why would she left? asked David

\- Why would she stay? Ruby replied

Before the discussion does even began on that subject, a gust of wind got up and it was outlined a veiled form and when we could see the form completely the wind ceased as fast as it started. Emma took an attacking position not seeing who was behind the veil and not knowing who it was before she could do anything she felt her body rigid, as if she was paralyzed.

The figure came towards them and asked in a cold, firm voice to give him what was rightfully his

\- Who are you? David asked and even though he was not showing it he was scared that person was a wild card and he or she was really powerful

\- I am Mitclantecuhtli resounded the form

\- And what is a Mictlanthing exactly asked Leroy

\- I am Mitclantecuhtli and I want what you took from me answers Mitclantecuhtli

\- What are you exactly? and what do you want asked Ruby in a small voice that Mitclantecuhtli give her a bad vibe she could only smells one thing on him

\- I am what you mortal call Death and I want the woman you took from me answers Mitclantecuhtli

\- Marianne! exclaimed Snow

Emma now realized that Regina was right because she had brought something else from the past and now Regina was not even there to help repair her mistakes. She was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**_Death at our door_**

Emma had trouble sleeping, she kept thinking about what happened a few days ago. She kept turning and turning in bed without finding a comfortable position to fall asleep, she casts a glance at her side to see the person lying beside her. Killian was sleeping peacefully she can stop envying him for that. She would give anything just to be able to sleep in peace. She glanced at the clock which was on Killian's bedside table to see it is affiching 1 h 23 in the morning. She had been lying in bed since 9 pm and all along she kept dreaming while awake. The truth was that she was afraid to sleep because it would mean that she was vulnerable and defenseless against her currents enemies.

Knowing she certainly will not go to sleep if it did not happen yet she got up as gently as possible to avoid waking Killian, then remember that not even an earthquake could woke him when he is asleep she did not have a problem she could make a little noise. Another reason she envied him. She finally gets out of bed and headed to what was use as a kitchen of her ... what exactly were they, she asked herself, were they a couple or just a one-night stand that would not stop to repeat itself. She shook her head to light up her ideas it certainly was not the time to think about this, she had more important things to deal with.

She decided to take advantage of her insomnia to continue with her research on everything that happened in the city, including the arrival of three new people besides Marianne. Marianne that she brought back from the past and the one Death otherwise known as Mitclantecuhtli wants back. Just think about all of that gave her a terrible headache. She turn the coffee machine on and went to the bathroom to look for aspirin and realized that she is not at home and that Killian has no antibiotics and that if she wanted some she would have to either go home or to the drugstore. Since the drugstore was closed due to how late it was and had no desire to go to home, she knows she will have to wait to get some.

So she returned,to the kitchen to make herself a cup of black coffee, she grimaced at the taste, but forces herself to drink it anyway because she had nothing better at the moment. She took her bag and sat on the couch to read her notes. She searched but she could not find her computer in her bag . The only reason why her computer would not be in his place was because someone had move it, the only people who have access to her bag are her father, mother, Neal who could not even hold it with those little hands since he was little, Killian and … Henry. There is only one person on that list who would take her computer without her permission and it was her son.

She knew that Henry was angry, no angry was not enough to describe what he was feeling toward her. It hurts her that he sees her as his enemy, not an ally she now knew what Regina was feeling when her son... when Henry behaved that way with her. All this made her want to drink something much stronger than the coffee cup she had in her hands and she knew that Killian possessed some in the slum he was currently living in. She know that she should not drink especially in a situation like this, she had to keep her thoughts enlightened in case something happens. Despite all this if she did not have her computer with her she could not continue her research on Mictlantecuhtli. All she knew about him until now is that he is an Aztec god. Deepening her research she learned that he had been locked by other gods who considered him too dangerous to be free.

She wondered if Killian _and her had not released him by mistake,_ but then she realized that it was not possible she felt so relieved. He had been locked in a temple in Mexico. She wonders still how he did it to get freed from his prison. Just think about that thing gave her cold sweats and nausea. She gently shook her head to clear up her ideas and try to focus, but could not do so. She could not stop thinking about their encounter with this thing.

Flashback:

\- I want what you took from me answers Mictantecuhtli without confirming or correcting what Snow had said

\- You can't have her retorted David

The veiled creature let out a cruel and cold laugh then announced that who was going to stand against him to take what was rightfully his. She was starting to get angry and therefore she lost her grip on Emma who was beginning to be able to move to regain full use of her body and cast a spell on the thing that was in front of them and scream at the group to get closer to her so she could carry them elsewhere from here. Seeing that, death was not going to stay long freeze everyone did what she said and they made a circle and held hands out so Emma could get them out of this mess. Emma tries once, but it did not work and the creature continued to struggle against his fate she knew it was only a matter of seconds before she managed to break free. So she took a deep breath and concentrated on what Regina had taught her and when Death freed they all disappeared leaving only Mictlantecuhtli near the former residence of Regina.

They reappeared in Granny's dinner one over the other customers on the spot threw them a funny look, but they had no cure, because they were all unharmed.

\- Get out of my restaurant Granny told the customers in a firm voice

\- But we pay for our food we are going nowhere said a customer who was more curious than hungry

\- Take your plates and leave Granny replied

Seeing that, she was not in the mood to joke or talk clients did what she asked for, to evacuate. After all the party concerned are gone Granny shut the door and turned the sign that said open to close.

\- Well now that the gossipers are gone we will be able to speak and one of you will have to explain what just happened in front of the mayo, so that I can understand it let Granny in one breath

\- What happen was that Emma brought us Death as if we did not enough problem that what just happen said Leroy sarcastically

\- I have not done that scream Emma

\- So could you explain why death is upon us to pick Marianne responds sarcastically Leroy

\- I agree with him on this one, you put us all in danger Ruby adds dryly

\- You'd prefer I let Marianne die, oh I forgot that killing someone would not be something new for you reapplies Emma defensive

A heavy silence was installed after this replica everybody knew it was a sensitive issue for Ruby to talk about the death of her former lover, Emma knew she had gone too far, but she did not care she was fed up with everyone assuming that it was her who had a done something as soon as something went wrong. She rose from her chair without looking at anyone and she left the bistro.

End of flashback

She let out a sigh of discouragement after what happened that evening she had no talk to any of them even though she knew that her behaviour was childish she could not help herself. She knew what she had said to Ruby was a low blow, but she was sick to being treat like that. It felt like whatever she do it will not please them. She was going to apologize at some point or another, but she did not want to do so now anyway. She had been hurt by Leroy and Ruby's comments, but what hurt her the most, no what hurt herb most was the inaction of her parents in all this. They did not say anything in her defense and that's what hurt the most in all this. She had thought that after all they had lived through the past two years would have made them closer, but it looks like they were just a family when there is a public or that things go wrong and ironically they were in public and things went wrong so why did they not react.

There, was the reason why she had been at Killian's for three days. She did not have the courage to face her parents after what happened and confront them. In addition, Henry did not want to talk to her or see her, she did not know what to do in a situation like this since she did not raise him she did not know how she should act. Henry is who he is today because he was raise by Regina.

When she left the dinner she was heading toward the dorms where the fairies lived in order to speak with Bell since Regina had left town, since Regina and Bell were friends. She then discovered that Bell also had disappeared and that the other fairies had not seen her for quite some time about five days. Now the question was whether Bell was among those who had disappeared or had did she leave alongside Regina.

The only way to learn more is to have Ruby uses her sense of smell to find out if the smell of Bell disappeared like the others or if the odor is still present in her remaining stuff. For that to happen she would have to apologize to her but she did not feel ready to do so. She decided to think about it more deeply later in the day, because right now she must find a way to try to sleep again she had to find a way to fight this insomnia. She could have advance in her research whether a certain person did not he took her laptop without permission. She lets out a sigh.

\- Why are you out of bed ask Killian in a sleepy voice

\- I could not sleep why are you out of bed Emma asked surprised to not have heard him arrive

\- I had to go to the toilet we will speak after simply replied Killian who headed to the toilet lock himself in it and pursue his business

\- Ok said Emma

After five minutes Killian left the toilet and walk toward the couch where Emma was. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and spoke softly in her ears

\- You were quite distant the last day something happened?

\- ... Was Emma's answer

\- If you don't say anything to me I can't help you Killian said to her silence

\- I'm afraid Emma replied in a small voice

\- Afraid of what? asked Killian

\- Not to be a good mother, not being strong enough, afraid of what will happen with all that is happening in town reveals Emma

\- You're a good mother look at the evidence look at Henry replied Killian

\- Exactly, Henry is not my work, but Regina's I'm just one that is there for the good times Emma said in a sad voice

\- There are so many things that I did not know about Henry before Regina gave me her memories when she sent Henry and I will to New York continue Emma

\- The night we came back from the past I just told my parents that I was not leaving and I was remaining in Storybrooke and now everything went wrong I thought we would finally have some peace, but it is totally the opposite to add more I am the cause ends Emma

\- It's true that you did not raised him as such, but with Regina's memory you've experienced the process which meant you lived those moments. Nobody is perfect everyone makes mistakes yours was having a big heart and then, you reunited a family, you saved someone's life a person less the old evil queen did not kill Killian said

\- Well, now we will stop to be stuck in the past or we will never move forward in life and now we go back to bed to enjoy the rest of the time we have finished Killian, taking her hand and guiding her towards the bedroom

Later in the morning, in another part of the city Snow was busy feeding Neal while David was preparing to go to work and Henry finished taking his shower to go to school, or at least that's what believes Snow. Henry had other plans then to spend his day at school he had more important things to do like go to his mo... at Regina to be in peace to continue his research on Emma's computer .

After Neal is place n his crib Snow went preparing breakfast for everyone and make lunch for her husband and her grandson. When this was done she put everything on the table and went to the bathroom to take a shower since Henry had finished. When finished, she heard David say goodbye and he left for the office and when she entered again into the kitchen she did not see anyone she deduces that Henry's gone to school. She did not take offence because she had too many things to do and she could not take him to school.

She had to talk to Emma, she had been so concerned by what was happening that she had not noticed that three days had pass and Emma did not come home. She blamed herself for not having taking her side last time, because although she was a leader for the people of the city she was as a mother and not just Neal's mother, but also Emma's. It was just hard for her to see Emma as a child, because she was grown adult.

They all had to go get pass through their personal feeling because what is currently happening was more serious than their family problems. Since the evening at the bistro things went from bad to worse they now know what caused changing the temperature was due to the arrival of another newcomer of the past who had the power to manipulate ice. Leroy and another dwarf were attack two days ago by that woman when they were going in the barn direction.

She had appeared from nowhere as they say and just before their truck crash into her, she raised her hands and through ice towards them freezing the car on the spot, they did not think twice they got out of the car and ran. They had not yet seen or talk to the woman, but at least now they knew where to start the search and find a solution. Later, after looking for the woman and not finding her, David and some dwarves went to get the car back in bring it back to the city to have it examine. That's how they discovered an ice castle at the foot of a mountain several kilometers from the barns.

They did not get too close to it and they took the truck back to the city for Gold to examine it and tell them if he had seen something like this before somewhere. They could not find gold, but Belle promised to ask him and researching on her side then when it was finish she would call Snow to tell her Snow so she could come to the shop and get it.

She must now inform Emma of their progress, but she did not know how to tell her without her daughter feel guilty and think that it was all her fault. It was not her fault you can't choose other's actions they have to make their own. We have the power to influence other but we are not them you can't know how each person will react to a situation. She have to stop think that everything that goes wrong in the city is her fault.

Once she finished eating her breakfast she put her son in the stroller and tied him right after he was dressed appropriately for the weather. She had an appointment with Belle that began shortly so she set off to go to Gold's shop.

Belle had find new information on the person who lived in the ice castle, once she was aware of everything and she was not particularly pleased with what she had learned. Yet another secret of her husband she knew what she was in by marrying Gold, but she love him and she especially did not think he even hid things and apparently she had been wrong to think the opposite. She was waiting for Snow to arrives to give her the books and share the info she had.

She had tried to find the most information possible with the little time she had, she had spent all yesterday so she could finish her luggage today since she was going on her honeymoon with husband later in the day. She still did not know where they were going Rumple had said nothing to her, he said that it would be a surprise. She was looking forward to spending some time with him even if what she had discovered did troubled her trust in him and she expect that he speaks to her on his own. She was so in love with him. She lets out a contented sigh. She was shake of her thoughts by the noise made by the door when someone entered the shop. She looked up and to see Snow and Neal entered.

\- Ah, finally you're here I almost think you were going to be late Belle said with a bright smile

\- Yes, me too it is quite difficult to manoeuvre a stroller in the snow, usually it is David that push so I am not use to it Snow said with a slight smile

\- Oh, how's your little one and how are you asked Belle from behind the counter

\- He is well, he seems fascinated by all the snow that lies outside and I'm fine as I am happy Snow replied with a smile

\- I can see that you radiates, it's true what they say about new mothers told Belle frankly

\- Well, it's not that I don't want to stay and chat but I have to go and get to Cinderella's maternity course, so if you could tell me what you learned would help me a lot Snow said

\- Oh, yes it is true that Cinderella has created a group for new mothers, how is it going this time and yes I will tell you and give you the information that I could find said Belle

\- At the moment it is going very well, although Neal is my second child is the first I will raise and there are so many new things to learn about babies thanks to the growth of science that is very welcome. Moreover, Neal can socialize with other children during that time Snow said in a cheerful voice

\- It's good I'm glad you're happy and you deserve it. Here this is all I could find in a day on the woman Leroy have described me, hey it's not a lot but I have not finished my bags after it is finish then I'll do it said Belle

\- It is true that today you leave for your honeymoon with Gold, are you excited? Snow asks

\- Excited, nervous, happy, and yes it is today that we leave for our honeymoon said Belle in a voice you could perceive the excitement

\- Where are you going like this, are you going outside of the city or stay here curiously asked Snow

\- I have no idea, Rumple wants me surprise said Belle

\- Okay, I'll let you finish your bags, I'll go to my course I'll see you when you come back and do not forget to have fun said Snow who took the documents that Belle had put on the counter

\- Thank you, have a nice day you will greet David and Emma for me replied Belle who came out from behind the counter to close after the departure of Snow

\- Will do Snow simply replied out of the shop

Leroy and Sleepy were both seated at a table in Granny's bistro waiting for their order to be brought to them. Both were still in shock at what had happened yesterday. They still had trouble getting used to the idea that one person had so much power, to be able to completely change the temperature of an entire city.

Once Ruby brought them their breakfast they dig into it to savor it. The bell rang signing that someone had entered the small restaurant. They looked up to see who it was and they could see Emma emerged from the entrance. She was disoriented and had a lost look on her face. She looked like she was looking for someone without really knowing who.

Leroy waved his hand to indicate her to join them at their table. Sleepy shot him a questioning look kind of asking why was he asking her to come to our table. Before Leroy could answer Emma sat on the bench next to Sleepy and in front of Leroy. She asked them had happened after she left the meeting.

\- Hey well, we have not heard of Mitclantecuhtli since his arrival, Sleepy and I we got attacked by a woman who can controls ice, there was no news about Regina ... began to say Leroy

\- What did you just say? Emma interrupted surprised by what Leroy just told her

-Well, we have not hea... Leroy try saying again

\- No, about you being attacked by this woman said Emma

\- Well, it happen fast Sleepy said in a sleepy voice

\- You're hurt? You do not look injured wondered Emma

\- No, no we were not injured, but we could have been it would have take a second for us to be transformed into ice statue said dryly Leroy

\- What? What do you mean? Tell me what happened and do not forget any detail Emma said in an authoritative voice

Leroy and Sleep both shared a look that said it all, but Emma did not notice their exchange and merely turn her head when Ruby passed close to their table. She did not want to cause any scene she had have enough she want to be able to have a normal day without hassle or problem.

\- Well then, there is no news about Mitclantecuhtli from the last time we saw him and you know what they say no news is good news, we were attacked by a woman who can controls ice Sleepy and I. We found nothing on the situation about Regina began Leroy ...

\- What? Why did nobody warned me cut Emma

\- Well that is what I'm doing now says Leroy

\- Yeah, and I told you to tell me the events in detail said Emma

\- Ah, well for me it was detailed, but as which said Sleep

\- Well, where was I mumbled Leroy

**_Flashback:_**

Following the departure of Emma there was a heavy silence that reigned over the room. Nobody knew what to say after what the daughter of Charming said, the parents of the girl more than anyone else were those who felt the worse for not having said anything to defend her.

\- I feel like I just made a really big mistake David whispered more to himself than to anyone else

\- Do you think Mitclantecuhtli did something to us that make us more mean with each other so that we are divided said the Blue Fairy who hoped it was the case and it was not voluntary on their part to act that way

\- I do not think that he is the cause of these feud and these baffles were present well before his arrival in the city, so I do not think there's anything he did to us said Granny in a monotone

\- We do not know that he could be the cause to all this, he was probably present in the city for far longer then we know and he could have manifested today just because it was going according to his plan, plus it is probably also him the cause of our meteorological problem David said

\- Putting the blame on someone else instead of admitting these mistakes that is so surprising of you mumbling Ruby

\- What did you say Ruby Snow asked curious to know what the wolf was mumbling

\- Oh, I was just wondering if Regina was aware of him before she leaved and how Henry would take the new Ruby said with mock sympathy

\- Obviously she knew about him that is why she left coward that she is in my opinion says David angrily and at the same time added Snow

\- Yes, it will be a shock for him, but he'll get over it, he have Emma and us

Before anyone especially Ruby can add something Granny told them to go home to go see their families and she have to re-open soon her restaurant to not lose too much money.

_**End of flashback**_

\- Wait, you did not tell me how you meet the woman who manipulates ice says Emma perplexed after what had just said Leroy

\- ... Before Leroy could answer Emma got up from the table and headed for the door to look out, the snow had became more violent at the moment and Emma could see a woman walking in the same direction as the gust of wind that blew the snow toward them

\- But what's up with this temperature said one of the customers who was seated at the stool and cold see all of it from his seat near the counter

\- That's what I'm going to find out Emma said in a determined voice

\- No, stay here advised Granny who had come out of her kitchen because of the silence in front of her restaurant

Emma did not listen to her, pushed the door and went outside. It was freezing cold, but she did not care she ran toward the woman and cast a spell toward her that hit her full force believing the pain that was showing on her face. Unfortunately, she was wrong she had not hurt the woman, she had made her angrier and she raised her arms and right away the snow stopped, the sun was predominated for the first time in weeks in this city.

All the snow started to be directed toward the woman forming a mountain shape figure. Emma turned her head to protect her face from the cold wind when she turned it again it was to see a giant figure of ice standing a few feet away from her. Emma did not think twice before running away on the opposite direction it must have been the wrong thing because he start chasing after her.

* * *

Here is a whole new chapter I hope you like it, leave me a comment because it is always good to read both good and bad ones for improvement. Thank you, for reading my story and sorry for the mistakes I'm doing my best. I am still looking for a beta.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

New beginning?

In a motel located a few kilometers from Portland, three shadows were preparing to leave the city, everything was ready for their departure. They had everything back in place you would have thought that the room where they are found had not been use since a long time. They had already paid their nights and therefore could get out by behind without problem and this is what they do.

They were 4:25 when I was throwing a last glance at the clock which prevailed in front of the motel. They had a plane to catch, and this one was taking off in about a few hours. This flight would span 6 h saw that he was without stopovers, I would have a lot of time for sleep and rest. I carried my suitcase to the car to place it alongside others in the baggage hold. I sit in the passenger seat, and I expect that Rose and Chris moved to be able to take off. We had to go to the city of Seattle to the airport which is located 270 km from Portland that we'd save $ 145.

Today, it's Chris who leads I'm too tired to make it, I Act so co-pilot or GPS to give directions to get to our destination. It will take at most 3 hours to get to Seattle witha speed at least constant. Seattle international airport Seattle-Tacoma it took about 20 minutes. I had prepared everything down to the last detail to make the trip easier for Chris, who will drive for 3 hours of time.

As one starts very early the motel will not provide us with a breakfast, he's going to have to stop along the way to eat and take a break. So I told him everything is the route. I'm trying to occupy my mind to avoid thinking as possible to...

-Kayla you again said a sleepy voice from the backseat

-Start what? I asked her

-To reconsider and to doubt of your... of our decision tell him the voice

-I don't doubt my choice is just that... I was beginning

-No, there is not of it's just that, it's our turn you must not doubt if you doubt it is that you don't really want you must be sure you still have the option of returning now tell him the most passionate voice

-I'm what to answer to what she had just told me

-You make a choice, you have to make a choice to live constantly in the past, or build you a new future and be filled with your choice of life tell her voice completely awake now

-She's right, you know, you can't keep so you have to be 100% agree, you can't keep one foot on each side of the line and you can cross it or back off and change nothing

I didn't know how to answer them. I didn't know what I wanted to hunt the natural and it is up to the Gallop is what is said and the natural he is coming back.

* * *

During this time at Storybrooke

In the apartment in the Charming, he was 4 and a half hours in the morning and Henry was still standing well he had class in less than four hours. He couldn't get to sleep he was alone in the apartment for the moment he did not know the whereabouts of his grandparents, nor where his mother was. Which in a sense was a good thing if we look at what time he came home today and that the school had called home and anyone else that he is aware of the fact that he missed the course in any case at the moment.

When he threw a glance at the mirror in the room we saw that his eyes were red and puffy sign that he had been crying for hours. The day that he had of happened had been rich in emotion. He had still hurt to believe, he did not believe it could not be true, because after all his mother love him and she would never have done this without him talking. He let out a sigh and pulled her sheets on him to make a cocoon of warmth. He wanted... He didn't know what he wanted, he felt tears re-surface and he wanted to run, but he was not he had to stay strong is no longer a child, he is an adult and the adult don't cry.

A noise arises in the room, he turned his head towards the source and it was Emma's computer that did it was to signal that he was again in charge. This sound all its resolutions on the fact that an adult cries fell into water. He began to cry as if there was no tomorrow, he couldn't leave this accursed e-mail of his mind, this could not be true it was probably a joke, a joke in poor taste certainly, but a joke anyway.

The rational part of his brain tells him that it is impossible that a person who lives out of town could know him, in fact it is false if the person lives in New York and he has worked with him last year on that person knows that the person is not supposed to know it is that he had been adopted. For the people of New York is his mother Emma and she who raised her, but it's totally fake she did nothing, has nothing to do with his upbringing. The one who raised her is Regina... his mother. On these thoughts, tears redoubled intensity. He recalls very clearly a few lines that he had read this morning.

FLASHBACK:

Henry came through the back yard to avoid being seen by passers-by in front and not have any problems. He put down his bag near the door of the Court and took one of the flower pots that were on the ground lifted him, then turned down to pick up the key. Its me... Regina had put this key the for him in case where he would forget his inside and she is not here.

He opened the door and the first thing that shocked him was the dust and the lack of life in the House. He is not paid a lot of attention and headed one of the benches of the kitchen counter. He opened his bag and went out Emma's computer to turn it on. While the computer flashed up he cast a glance around him, indeed this piece more familiar appearance it would have said this is the first time that he penetrated. He turned his head to the window feeling observed, but seeing no one he thinks it's just paranoia and he did nothing.

He was out of his thoughts by the noise that was the computer to show that he was turned on so ready to be used. He began his research on the account of Robin Hood to learn more about Marianne particular history between Robin and his beloved. Because, to tell the truth he had never really pay attention before the arrival of it to Storybrooke. Can not too angry with him in light of the things that happened in his life recently.

He began by searching on Wikipedia, but the research were not very conclusive. Then, he twelfth site and tried to find others to fill the gaps, but they either were not better. He was always at the point of departure, he had spent about two hours the top for nothing. He would continue his research when he noticed that Emma had received a new courier. Curiosity took hold on the reason and so he went on to read, although he could not speak. He read the following lines:

_Emma Swan_

_Jonathan Roy_

_Miss Swan, for the scan of the document that you have me send some days ago and also excuse me for the delay to answer the tribunal comes from chaotic return to the content of your document is perfectly legal, though I wonder why you send me this document because you already have the custody of your son and that if hypothetically you'd put in closed adoption you would have not had the right to get in touch with him before his 18 years. As this is not the case the document attests of your official warning on your son Henry Swan. In the future avoid send me documents of this kind I have better things than this to do._

_Attorney general Roy_

Henry had if resume twice to replay the message, because he couldn't believe his eyes. This could be true isn't it. Emma did not have official custody, his mother Regina did. Despite this whole with New York things were back to normal, so the Prosecutor was wrong. Nonetheless, he clicked on the link showing the document which lay at the bottom of the page. When he opened it and it will read it, if it was a joke it was very well developed there was information about him that itself did not know, but which attracted the most attention was the familiar signature of Regina, her mother at the bottom of the page.

Could be many things, but copy the signature of a person without any defect was difficult over the signature didn't seem to be distorted. He got up hastily from his bench and ran in the room that was once the living room to find it empty, the only things that remained there are his photos on the walls or in settings if not there is nothing. A knot began to form in his stomach, he feverishly started toward the stairs, he was hoisted there with difficulty, he walked a not monotonous in the hallway, and when he arrived at the door of the House of his mother, his hand shook when he tried to turn the wrist. He eventually opened the door, he felt his legs has weakened under him when he saw nothing in the room.

There was no bed, or the pilot she had bought for him when he was sleeping in his room in his early childhood. He walked way automatic in front of what was once her bedroom, he turned the wrist and he found her as he left it when he went to live at Emma. He threw himself on his bed to take a breath of air hoping to smell the scent of his mother on his sheets to realize that he felt the dust. These sheets had not been changed for about two years. On this achievement, he began to cry.

**End of flashback**

Henry folded his arms to embrace and comfort. He never felt alone as at that moment, he wants his mother he wants that she takes in his arms to tell him that everything was fine and that it is a bad time to spend. Except that this isn't one, his mother is gone and she abandoned him. She's not even thinking about him, she just thinking about her. She is gone... He'll never see her again.

It is in this position that white found him when she went to his room following his arrival in the apartment. What surprised her most was the sheet Henry slept with the doudou Regina had made him. How did get it? She wondered

* * *

**Portland in the parking lot of a motel**

I felt lost, I was really going to abandon everything I had why just a new start, I already try this and you can see what this lead. I can't leave, I can still go back. And return to what exactly to anyone who you not feel your true value, that disparage you and put yourself down at every opportunity that presents itself. The truth is you're afraid of being alone, aren't you afraid of not being good enough, do not deserve to be happy because of my past.

And why not, why she couldn't leave what it earns if she is not everything. Nothing. That's what, it brings him nothing, but there is still my son. I miss him. No, this isn't true I wouldn't he miss it I'm the girl of history for him I got what I deserve. And if he's right, if they were all right and that I'm just good at being the bad guy. It's true that we harvest what we sow, then why there is only me who harvest the bad shoots.

I'm tired of constantly fighting, not being able to kiss my shift at the risk of being attacked. I try everything, but every time you pushed away me as if my efforts worthless. If you look at his life through Storybrooke, she didn't do much she became mayor, because it appropriate work, her family life is a failure, a few friends she has she won't see them that rarely see ever, his life revolved around the Charming that she like it or not, half of his life was guided by their decisions.

It was enough, she had the right to do what she wants. She had the right to happiness, to love and to be loved. Nobody could take away this right and that's why I decide to go back would mean they won they are the master of my life, but this isn't the case I am the master of my life no one else that I can live my life so I'm going to make it count.

I raised his head and I look right Rose in the eyes telling him: I didn't do all that to go back and when spoke me to Chris this time tell him to start the car because we have a plane to catch.

Chris looked at me for a moment, but did what I say. We left the car park to hit the road and head towards our next destination. Woodland will be our first stop of the two we will do.

-Are you sure it's okay, you know I'm with you 100% I support said Rose who had been silent since their departure

-I know replied I said while smiling

-What out I must take to ensure that you are on the motorway asks Chris

-We must take Hwy 405 N from W Burnside St, and then in about 5 minutes we'll take Hwy 5 N in the direction of Old Hwy 99 SW to take exit 88 in about an hour and a half

-Finally we should go directly to the airport it will be simpler and faster to get to Seattle and get later down there says pink

-No you must go when even to take the car and from there you can either walk or take public transportation or a taxi I mutter that will allow us to go faster

We drove for an hour and a half before stopping to eat, stretch their legs and go to the toilet. All this way reminded me of the time I went looking for Henry at the center of adoption agency, thinking about him reminds me of how I always wanted to be a mother I could still adopt, but is not immediately, for now I want to think about me and when I'm stable I could consider again.

What is practical with the fate that I use it is that my body had stop aging, and that I do not a day older than 35 years even though my mind is much more old him.

I still remember how I had discovered that I wanted to be a mother, grace Owen had been a boy whom I had met and we the father became psychopath and tried to kill her, but well we can't have everything.

This was thanks to Gold I'd adopt Henry, the son of the savior who would be the only one who can destroy sound comes out. I sometimes wonder if Gold had purposely give me Henry. I've never known his reasons and I don't want know them everything that is associated with this man had a price.

Above all it had been following the advice of his psychologist Archy that she had started its efforts on adoption, then Gold had helped him to travel to Boston to meet a boy she named Henry in honor of his father. I smile at the thought, but I quickly lost in remembering the sequence of events.

I had a lot of trouble with Henry at the beginning, I had not gotten what charge it was taking care of a baby. I tried to work in my kitchen and Henry had begun to cry and he would not stop crying. It is at that moment that I had received fax from Sydney informing me that the mother of this child was none other than the daughter of snow white and prince charming. With the child in her arms, she it is dispatched to the Gold store to make the child go, but once there she couldn't abandon it.

The next day, I officially introduced my son to Archy that still gives him tips for taking care of a baby. I was out of my thoughts when Chris tells me that one soon comes to our first stop to eat. I was the one who part order for everyone while Chris and Rose was in the toilet, could not eat in the car because it was not their they had rent and they were going to make it in a similar company which is located in Seattle.

We spent about 10 minutes in this town, then we resumed the road and this time it's me who leads, because Rose can't drive. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, finally the second judgment was not made, because we didn't need. I'm used to make pip because of Henry stops when we made our trips before I forgot that adults have as much need to go there as children. I let go of yet another sigh that was harder than expected to not think about him.

-Hey look we arrived in Seattle said Rose, whose excitement was palpable

-Yes, Kayla Let's take a taxi or the bus asked Chris who had become the first officer following the exchange of role with Kayla

-The bus, we let the least trace possible I answered them

It arrived in the city of Seattle five minutes later and consultant time I saw that our plane would take off in about an hour and a half. They took the bus after bring the car to the seller. They were at the airport just in time to fly and go through immigration. They were all three next to each other on the plane, they threw all three a look and is smiled. They heard the voice of the pilot tell them:

-Please fasten your seat belt and turn off your appliances for the duration of the flight is-please, thank you for choosing Air Cargo for the flight Seattle-Honolulu

* * *

I hope that this new chapter you please and passing when Kayla aka Regina talk and looks like she's a conversation with a person is with his conscience that she discusses what she should do. Sorry this chapter was shorter that usual I didn't have a lot of inspiration. Sorry It took so long to upload guys.


	8. Chapter 8

_**An ****unexpected**** sleep**_

Emma blinked her eyes to adapt them to the light of the room. She did not know her whereabouts, the place was unknown to her. She tried to stand, but it seemed that as if a truck had passed over her body and she was hurt all over. When she tried to remember how she ended up in this room, a violent migraine hit her suddenly, so bad that she lost consciousness, however before closing her eyes, she saw a shadow rushing toward her, then nothing, everything had turn black.

* * *

When Emma reopened her eyes, she could see her family near her bedside with a whitish scared expression on their face, which was brightened when they noticed that she was awake. Her mother rushed toward her with her arms wide open a sign that she was going to crush her with a bear hug and that's what she did. Emma was unable to hold off a groan of pain, and on this noise white immediately released her to watch with a worried look.

-Do you feel ok? Are you in any pain? Of course, you are in pain because seconds ago you moaned in pain so you must be hurt somewhere. Are you... start saying, Snow

-Honey, maybe you should take it easy, after all, she just woke up from a long and deep sleep. And asking her so many questions will stun her, said David gently to try to offend Snow as little as possible

-Oh, you think, I'm sorry Emma, I didn't want to rush you, but I was so afraid of losing you, I... started Snow, but cut out her sentence since she began to cry and the rest of what she said was incoherent and incomprehensible.

-What happened said Emma in a low, quiet voice and broken by the lack of hydration, why I'm here, and could you tell me where is here exactly continued such

-Oh my baby and Snow return to crying more abundantly and strongly

-You have passed out following a brutal shock and you find yourself in the infirmary of the dormitory of the fairies replied calmly with a caring voice the Blue Fairy

Seeing Emma miming a sign that she will try to sit up, the Blue Fairy approached the head of the bed to gently put her hand on Emma's shoulder gently but firmly so that she did not move and avoid aggravating her injuries.

-No lie down I don't know if all your wounds are well healed or not said Blue who acted as a nurse for Emma

-What happened is any of you going to tell me why I am here said Emma with a stronger and impatient voice

The adults present in the room did not know what to tell her, they did not know how to tell her the news in a way a delicate and gentle way, they send each other a look where we could read panic and dread.

-Honey, what do you remember last said a Snow with a honeyed voice

-I was talking to Leroy and Sleepy in Granny Café, then I went outside... for... for... ah yes, something weird was going on with the weather and I went to see what it was. I remember to have seen a woman who seemed to control snow and ice, she did not look cold, despite the fact that it was cold outside. I... I fought against her... no, wait against something, perhaps a montage of ice I think, no it would not make sense to battle against a mountain of ice. I fought against... against... hum... a giant, a giant of ice and then nothing. That of all I remember, eventually tell Emma

-Yes, you've fought against this giant says, David

-What? asked Emma, why are you doing those face

-I'm fine, am I not and the giant has been destroyed I guess continued Emma

-Well, no, actually told her the blue fairy

-No, I remember having fought him in the street, oh did I destroyed a part of the city. If that is the case I am terribly sorry added Emma

-No, you didn't destroy a part of the city, all the buildings are still standing says David the for the moment was left implied

-Are you going to eventually answer me or will you continue to beat around the bush says, Emma

The three persons present in the room to stare at each other again and this time if they knew that they had to tell her the whole truth that remains to be said, but who will tell Emma.

-You were injured during your fight with the giant... began Snow

-I KNOW THAT I WAS INJURED WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY AND WHAT I'M DOING ON THIS BED IN THIS GODDAMN INFIRMARY shouted Emma on her mother

-Well, no need to get up on your high horse, if you stopped cutting us off maybe you'd know the truth by now, said Snow with a dry voice

Emma looked at her mother as if it is the first time she was her. It is after all the first time that her mom speaks to her in such manners and with that tone of voice, she was not accustomed.

-It's good I'll shut up and listen to you end up mumbling Emma

-As your mother started to say, you fought against the giant, but you lost, you did not beat him. He disappeared after he send you flying against one of the buildings of the city, said David, her father

-Oh, was everything, Emma said

-Yes, the woman also took advantage of the panic and general chaos to leave, so we don't know where she is, her mother said

\- And how long I've been passed out for, an hour... their gaze told her it was more than that, two hours, still no signs of affirmation, a day, no signs, nada, she tried a week... seeing their eyes she knew it wasn't the right answer

-a... began Emma but her voice broke in the middle of her sentence

-You... hum... you stayed a month in a coma, said the Blue Fairy with an austere and cold voice

-I was what asked a stunned Emma

-You've been in a coma for a month, by the way, you gave us quite a scared when you did not wake up the next day after you faint said David with a worried look on his face remembering the events experienced after the accident that had endangered his beloved daughter

-I really thought you'd never wake up, you know, I don't know how we would have done it without you in our lives, continued Snow

-... were Emma's words following this revelation

\- What as happen since I was in a co..., while I was sleeping asked finally Emma, breaking the silence in the infirmary

\- Well, during your battle against the giant he throw you against a wall and you hurt your head pretty badly, the called me for my expertise to look at you, because Gold and his wife were nowhere to be found as well as Regina, so I was the only one who could help you, we were going to carry you to the hospital, but the giant did more damage than we thought and the place was pack... began the Blue Fairy

-So, the Blue fairy transported you far in the infirmary of the dormitory of the fairies as you already know, then she nursed you of the best of her ability continued Snow

-As you have previously said the woman who created the giant has not returned since, but when we were doing rounds the Dwarves and I last week, we have seen strange things in her palace, but we could see nothing of what was going on inside went on David

-As for as the situation with Regina, she never returned since her departure and Emma you should know that Henry began... Snow, but she quieted herself not knowing how to continue and break the news to her daughter who just wake up and who is recovering just bad news, she won't add one new on top of the other, but she knows that her daughter should know the truth and it's always better to hear the truth from a close one than a gossiper.

-I should know what about Henry, exactly asked Emma dreading the news that we could tell her

-Well, I don't know how he found out, but he knew Regina gave him up for adoption and now you have permanent custody, told David

-Now, you can be a true family, do you realize, no more Regina, no more family drama continued David with a pleasant look on his face

-What do you mean by that what do you wants to say here, we've always been a family and Regina is part of this family, you think it's a good thing that my son who by the way is also your grandson feels rejected, when the woman who raised him suddenly decides to give him up, you find that this makes us a true family because the woman who raised my son left his life to go good know where shouted Emma, we could practically see the vein of anger feel close to pounce and jump on what had fuelled his anger

-Emma calm down, you should not put your health at risk for something as minimal as that, for some things as futile and pointless as that, said the Blue Fairy in a soft voice

-USELESS AND POINTLESS YOU FOUND THE FACT THAT THE WOMAN WHO RAISED MY SON IS GONE AND THAT NOW HE MUST BE ASKING HIMSELF WHAT HAS HE DONNE TO MAKE HER LEAVE HIM, ASK HIMSELF IF HE IS worth it, cried out more beautiful Emma whose anger began to fall to make room for sadness because of this realisation, before she could continue she felt her body give up on her and everything becomes once again black.

* * *

_** Regina's former home **_

Henry stood in what was once his home and he can't hold back a few tears and these tears turned into a river of them, said tear, he couldn't stop, tears were flowing all by themselves, without that he could not do much to stop them. He found himself in what was formerly the bedroom of his mother, the room was filled with dust thing that would have never happened if my mo... if Regina still lived in the house.

Despite the fact that he had been coming here for the last two weeks every day after school, he was always shocked to found that the house was empty, he had thought at first that it was a bad joke from someone that was trying to cause him trouble and trap him, but he quickly realized that this was not the case that it was all real and that what he saw was the harsh reality. His mother, the woman who had raised him for eleven years was gone, and she did not even take the trouble of say goodbye.

He remembers his most tender memories that took place in this house. He celebrated his first anniversary here, although he has no memory of it, his first Christmas and so many other each were special in their own way. All of his first time things had taken place in this house. He struggled to realize the harsh cruelty of the thing. Regina had no right to leave she did not have any rights to.

He was angry with her what right she thought had so she could do such things. He hated her for bringing out such feelings in him, he hated her yet that did not prevent the fact that he was sad. He didn't know why he was not even because after all, she is nothing but the Evil Queen.

He cast a glance at his watch and noticed that it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon and he had to go back at Emma's before his grandparents have a fit because he was late for his curfew. He knew they were visiting sickbay to see Emma who was still in a coma. He was not to seen her once because he was mad at her for not telling him that Regina had given her full custody of him. He knew he was being childish, but he had no care for it if he was honest completely. The only reason he respects his grandparent's curfew, by the way, was to have peace to be able to come here whenever he want without them trying to control him.

He took his bag and went out of the old House of his mo... by his mother and walked up to the ground floor. Once outside, he spent the hand under his shirt to take a string around his neck which had the key of the house around it and close the door. He looked everywhere to see if a familiar face was in the area but when he saw that no was there, he hurried to the street and run further away from the street he came from which showed the direction to go to the former home of the Mayor.

Unfortunately, he did not see the shadow sticking oof the slot lot wood behind Regina's house and which saw him coming out of the house while running, it nearly stop him until the moment that the shadow noticed his strange behavior, stranger than usual because Henry had been acting strangely for some time now. It said to himself that he should have a talk and say a few words with his family.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and the frequent lack of new chapter, I could talk about the fact that I am busy and I don't have time to write, but it would not be completely true. And for those who asked me if I am abandoning the story then answer is no, I am not. . I want to finish it and get to about 15 or 20 chapters with longer chapters. I have a clear and precise idea of how everything is going to end, but I am lacking inspiration for the middle and if one of you an idea, you are more than welcome to share it. I wish you to spend happy day and a happy new year, I wish you all the happiness in the world and we'll meet in the next chapter. Bye


End file.
